And god's blessing be with you
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Die traditionelle LesMis-Weihnachtsstory, Sequel zu „I bought your soul for god", Javert erhält ein weiteres Mal Besuch vom Geist der Weihnacht, noch immer crack, jetzt mit slash


**And god's blessings be with you**

von Michelle Mercy

_Die traditionelle LesMis-Weihnachtsstory_

_Sequel zu „I bought your soul for god",_

_Javert erhält ein weiteres Mal Besuch vom Geist der Weihnacht,_

_noch immer crack, jetzt mit slash_

Der Weihnachtstag neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Für Javert war dieser Tag eine unendliche Ansammlung von ungewöhnlichen Erlebnissen gewesen. Der Moment, als Valjean ihn gebeten hatte zu bleiben, für immer zu bleiben, war an diesem Morgen nur der Anfang gewesen.

Valjean und er hatten drüben im Haupthaus zusammen mit Cosette gefrühstückt, die ausgesprochen fröhlich und unkompliziert hingenommen hatte, daß ihr Vater einen Freund präsentierte, von dem sie noch nie gehört hatte. Das wieder verwirrte Javert. Sollte das Mädchen nicht unbedingt schon einmal von dem Mann gehört haben, der ihren Vater seit vielen Jahren verfolgte?

Danach waren sie dann in mehrere ärmere Viertel, unter anderem auch nach Petit-Picpus, gegangen. Javert hatte, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, mehrere Säcke mit Lebensmitteln getragen. Die Empfänger schienen zwar etwas irritiert zu sein darüber, daß der berühmte Inspektor der Polizei jetzt Almosen verteilte, aber wenn man nicht wählerisch sein konnte, war es gleichgültig, von wem die Lebensmittel kamen.

Valjean wirkte den ganzen Tag über unglaublich glücklich, als sei es das wundervollste, Dinge wegzugeben. Irgendwann am Nachmittag hatte Cosette allerdings bemerkt, daß ihr Vater noch niemals so glücklich ausgesehen hätte. Ihm machte das Verschenken immer froh, aber zu diesem Weihnachtsfest war seine Freude außerordentlich. „Das muß deswegen sein, weil Sie uns so überraschend besucht haben, M. Javert", sagte sie, was Javert dazu brachte zu erröten. „Wo waren Sie die letzten Jahre? Papa hat erst gestern von Ihnen gesprochen, als würde er nicht wissen, wo Sie seien."

‚Ich war immer hinter ihm, meistens allerdings mehr als außer Griffweite entfernt', war Javerts stumme Antwort.

Valjean machte keinerlei Vorwürfe oder Anmerkungen, sie hatten aber auch nach dem morgendlichen Kaffee keine Gelegenheit gehabt, miteinander zu sprechen. All das verunsicherte Javert am Abend weit mehr, als er sich einzugestehen bereit war. Was genau sollte er jetzt tun? Sich für einen ereignisreichen Tag bedanken und dann zurückkehren, wo er hergekommen war? Aber auf die Brücke zog es ihn nicht mehr, und eine Rückkehr in die Kaserne, wo er seit geraumer Zeit wohnen mußte, hatte so gar keinen Reiz.

„Ich denke, wir werden morgen Ihre Sachen holen", sagte Valjean in diesem Moment.

Javert spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Valjean ging also wirklich davon aus, daß er bleiben würde. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich wirklich begleiten sollten. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß eine Polizeikaserne nicht ein von Ihnen bevorzugter Ort sein dürfte."

„Das heißt, Sie sind einverstanden?" Valjean wirkte wie ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge. „Sie werden bleiben?"

Javert atmete tief ein und aus. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, er hatte keinen Ort, an den es ihn mehr zog. „Wenn es Ihnen nicht zu große Umstände macht", brachte er mit soviel Würde wie möglich hervor, „nehme ich das Angebot an."

„Wunderbar." Valjean lächelte, und in seinen Augen, lag ein Strahlen, das sogar den dunklen Garten, in dem sie standen, zu erleuchten schien. „Cosette wird ebenfalls erfreut sein. Fast so sehr wie ich."

Javert errötete zu seiner Schande ein weiteres Mal, doch Valjean schien sich entschlossen zu haben, es zu ignorieren.

„Gehen Sie doch schon einmal ins Gartenhaus vor, ich werde Cosette ‚Gute Nacht' sagen, und ihr gleich die Nachricht überbringen, daß Sie bleiben." Schon war Valjean in Richtung des Haupthauses verschwunden.

Javert blieb mitten im Garten stehen und blickte ihm nach. Er war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, was er hier tat und vor allem, was er bereits getan haben mochte, wodurch bei Valjean dieser Ausdruck von Glückseligkeit auf dem Gesicht erschienen war.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, wie wundervoll ich es finde, daß Sie noch immer hier sind", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Javert wandte sich um und erkannte einen kleinen, weißgekleideten Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Was suchen Sie hier, Monseigneur? Überstunden?"

„Streng genommen ist noch Weihnachten", erwiderte Myriel, der frühere Bischof von Digne und heutige Geist der Weihnacht. „Aber das hier ist auch eher ein privater Besuch. Ich wollte sehen, wie es Ihnen geht nach der vergangenen Nacht."

„Ein bißchen verwirrt und erschlagen von all den neuen Eindrücken", gestand Javert ein. „Es ist schwierig, mich zurechtzufinden in der Welt des Jean Valjean. Sie ist nicht nur anders, als ich erwartet habe, sondern auch anders als alles, was ich bisher kannte."

Myriel lächelte. „Wollen Sie sehen, wie Sie durch das, was Sie heute getan haben, die Zukunft verändert haben?"

Javert zögerte einen Moment. Wollte er seine Zukunft kennen? Nicht unbedingt, stellte er fest, aber er wollte zumindest wissen, ob Valjean leben würde. Also nickte er.

„Sie gestatten?" fragte Myriel, bevor er Javert am Arm berührte.

„Das wäre das erste Mal, daß Sie fragen", erwiderte Javert trocken.

„Gestern war es nicht Ihre Entscheidung", Myriels Hand legte sich auf Javerts Arm, „jetzt steht es Ihnen frei."

Javert verspürte das bekannte Gefühl, als würde sich die Welt drehen, es wurde dunkel und dann wieder hell. Er stand an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor. „Wo wir sind, ist mir klar. Wann sind wir?"

„Die heilige Nacht im nächsten Jahr." Myriel deutete auf das Gartentor. „Sehen Sie, dort."

Vor dem Tor kam eine Kutsche zum Halten. Ihr entstieg der junge Mann, den Valjean und er selbst nach dem Aufstand bei seinem Großvater abgeliefert hatten. Der junge Mann hielt den Schlag auf, und Javert sah sich selbst zu, wie er mit Valjean aus dem Wagen kletterte. Beide schüttelten dem jungen Mann die Hand, dann umarmte Valjean die in der Kutsche sitzende Cosette, die so hochschwanger war, daß das Kind im neuen Jahr sicherlich nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Der zukünftige Javert trat an den Wagen heran, um sich von Cosette zu verabschieden, da beugte sie sich vor und küßte ihn spontan auf die Wange.

Der gegenwärtige Javert errötete, was an diesem Tag offenbar zu einer unangenehmen Gewohnheit zu werden schien, und berührte unwillkürlich seine Wange.

Der Wagen fuhr davon, und Valjean und der zukünftige Javert schlenderten langsam durch das Tor in den Garten und dann zum Haus. „Es war ein genialer Vorschlag, daß du Cosette gesagt hast, sie könne ja morgen für eine Stunde beim Verteilen des Weihnachtsessens vorbeischauen", sagte Valjean, während sie das Haus betraten.

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, daß es unmöglich sein dürfte, sie vollkommen fernzuhalten." Javert lachte, und die Version im Garten versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er zuletzt gelacht hatte. „Sie kommt so nach dir, da muß man versuchen, sie davon abzuhalten, sich selbst zu schädigen." Javert hängte mit vollkommender Selbstverständlichkeit Valjeans und seinen eigenen Mantel auf.

Valjean war vorgegangen und kniete jetzt vor dem Kamin, um das Feuer wieder in Gang zu bringen. Javert folgte ihm in den Salon. Als er am Tisch vorbei ging, goß er aus der dort stehenden Weinkaraffe zwei Gläser Rotwein ein, reichte eines Valjean, der es, ohne hinzusehen, entgegennahm, und ließ sich mit dem anderen Glas in einem der Sessel nieder.

Der gegenwärtige Javert erkannte den Sessel, in dem er an diesem Morgen gesessen hatte. „Ich trinke keinen Alkohol", protestierte er.

„Oh, doch, im nächsten Jahr schon", widersprach Myriel vergnügt. „Nur Rotwein und nur zu besonderen Anlässen, aber Sie werden Geschmack daran finden. Wie an manchen anderen Dingen übrigens auch."

Valjean war weiterhin mit dem Kamin beschäftigt, während er gelegentlich am Wein nippte. „Hast du eigentlich jemals darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen wäre, wenn du nicht vor einem Jahr vor meiner Tür gestanden hättest?"

„Ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was passiert wäre", gab Javert zurück. „Wir wären beide tot."

„Was ist das, die Gabe deiner Vorfahren?" Valjean drehte sich herum, blieb aber auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin sitzen.

„Ich habe mit ihm _darüber_ gesprochen?" fragte Javert vor dem Haus entsetzt. Niemals sprach er mit niemandem über seine Herkunft, nie!

„Sie haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander." Myriel zuckte die Achseln.

„Nein, der Geist der Weihnacht hat mir das zugeflüstert." Der zukünftige Javert konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Und wo wir gerade beim Geist der Weihnacht sind… Ich finde, wir sollten ein wenig feiern, daß es genau ein Jahr her ist." Er stellte das Glas ab. „Man nennt Weihnachten ja auch das Fest der Liebe." Er erhob sich, schlenderte zu Valjean hinüber und nahm diesem das Weinglas aus der Hand.

„Was genau schwebt dir denn vor?" fragte Valjean, während er zusah, wie das Glas auf dem Kaminsims abgestellt wurde.

Statt einer Antwort ging Javert vor ihm in die Knie und küßte ihn. Es war ein langsamer, entspannter Kuß, dessen Vertrautheit eindeutig bewies, daß dies kein ungewöhnliches Ereignis war.

Der gegenwärtige Javert sah allerdings so aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment eine Herzattacke erleiden, was bei Myriel unwillkürlich die Frage weckte, ob ein Mensch eigentlich auf einer dieser Zeitreisen sterben konnte, und wenn ja, welche Konsequenzen das haben würde – außer einer unsäglichen Menge von Papierkram. Da griff er lieber nach Javerts Arm.

Bevor Javert wieder Schwindel er- und Dunkelheit umfaßte, hörte er noch, wie Valjean fragte: „Vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden? In unserem Alter?"

Javert fand sich zu seiner Erleichterung im Garten wieder und erkannte, da der Salon nicht erleuchtet war, daß er offenbar zurück ins Jahr 1832 gekehrt war. „Was ist da gerade passiert?" brachte er mühsam hervor, als er wieder atmen konnte.

„Soll ich mit den Blumen und den Bienen anfangen, oder ist Ihnen dieser Teil bekannt?" fragte Myriel vergnügt zurück.

„Sie billigen das?" Javert war eindeutig schockiert.

„Meine früheren Arbeitgeber sind in diesem Punkt zugegebenermaßen ausgesprochen engstirnig, aber das ist deren private Meinung. Mein heutiger Vorgesetzter findet erwachsene Menschen, die sich in Liebe begegnen, sehr erfreulich, egal, welches Geschlecht sie haben."

„Aber Valjean und ich?"

„Oh, das war schon immer ein heimliches Lieblingsprojekt von Ihm." Myriel kicherte. „Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum man Sie von allen Städten Frankreichs ausgerechnet in die versetzt hat, in der Valjean Bürgermeister war?"

„Wollen Sie mir erklären, es wäre Gottes Wille?"

„Manchmal sind Seine Wege tatsächlich unergründlich."

„Und das wird passieren?"

„Wir hatten diese Diskussion gestern schon einmal, oder? Es ist die Zukunft, sie ist veränderlich. Die Frage ist, ob Sie sie verändern möchten. Das, was wir gerade gesehen haben, ist im Augenblick das, was bei normalem Verlauf am wahrscheinlichsten ist."

„Aber ich habe nie so an ihn gedacht." Javert führte sich rat- und hilflos wie selten. „Das netteste, was ich je über ihn gedacht habe, war, daß er eine verdammte Nervensäge ist."

„Hhm", machte Myriel, „ich hatte heute schon den Eindruck, daß sich das ein wenig verändert hat." Er zog sein kleines Büchlein aus der Tasche, blätterte darin herum, schlug eine bestimmte Seite auf und klappte diese auseinander. „Vielleicht mögen Sie sich das hier anschauen", sagte er.

„Was ist das?" Für Javert sah es aus, wie eine Ansammlung von sinnlosen Punkten und Linien.

„Man nennt es Koordinatensystem. Hier auf der Y-Achse ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit eingetragen, daß Valjean in den nächsten zwölf Monaten stirbt. Und auf der X-Achse ist Ihr Verhalten vermerkt."

„Die Zukunft ist eine mathematische Berechnung?"

„In etwa. Schauen Sie hier." Myriel deutete auf einen Punkt, der sehr hoch auf der Y-Achse und sehr weit links auf der X-Achse lag. „Wenn Sie tot wären, würde Valjean in den nächsten zwölf Monaten mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sterben." Sein Finger deutete auf einen Punkt etwas niedriger und weiter rechts. „Wenn Sie leben, aber nicht hierbleiben, sinkt die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf sechzig Prozent." Der Finger wanderte noch tiefer und weiter nach rechts. „Wenn Sie bleiben, aber nur als Freund, haben wir eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von nur noch zwanzig Prozent. Und wenn Sie bleiben und mehr als ein Freund werden, wird Valjean die nächsten zwölf Monate definitiv überleben."

„Also entweder sorge ich dafür, daß Valjean und ich… Oder aber ich riskiere seinen Tod? Was ist das denn für eine idiotische Wahl?"

„Eine, bei der Sie sicherlich die richtige Entscheidung treffen werden." Myriel faltete sein Diagramm wieder zusammen. „Machen Sie es gut, meine Aufgabe ist getan." Ehe Javert irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, war der Geist der Weihnacht verschwunden.

Javert suchte Halt an einem Baum. Er wußte absolut nicht, was er tun sollte. Ja, natürlich, er wollte bleiben, dazu hatte er sich ja bereits am Morgen entschlossen, aber wollte er auch das tun, was er als Zukunft zu sehen bekommen hatte? Und wenn er es nicht wollte, konnte er es einfach verweigern, wenn es Valjean möglicherweise das Leben kosten würde?

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann mußte er zugeben, daß ihn das, was er als mögliche, als derzeit wahrscheinliche, Zukunft gesehen hatte, nicht unberührt ließ. Es war nicht, daß sein zukünftiges Selbst Valjean geküßt hatte, es war diese Vertrautheit, diese Nähe, die ihn nicht kaltließen. Er hatte niemals mit einer anderen Person so entspannt gewirkt, niemals mit einer gelacht… Hatte ihm seine strikte Haltung all die Jahre das vorenthalten? Konnte der unbedingte Glaube an die Buchstaben des Gesetzes vielleicht einfach durch etwas anderes ersetzt werden?

„Warum stehen Sie denn hier in der Kälte, Javert?" fragte Valjean auf einmal neben ihm. „Sie hätten ohne weiteres schon ins Gartenhaus gehen können."

„Ich mußte einen Moment nachdenken, dabei war die frische Luft… hilfreich." Javert blickte Valjean an, sah dessen Lächeln und versuchte, es zu erwidern.

Langsam legten sie die wenigen Schritte zum Gartenhaus zurück. Im Inneren goß Valjean aus einer Karaffe zwei Gläser Cognac ein und reichte Javert eines. Der betrachtete es mißtrauisch, entschied sich, daß er, wenn er schon ein völlig neues Leben begann, damit sofort anfangen könnte, und nippte daran. Sogleich stellte er das Glas ab, der Inhalt war doch ein wenig zu stark für seinen Alkohol ungewohntem Körper.

„Wir haben noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen, wo Sie schlafen möchten", sagte Valjean, der auf einmal ausgesprochen nervös wirkte. „Es ist nebenan ausreichend Platz, aber es wäre natürlich auch gar kein Problem, Ihnen ein Zimmer im Haupthaus herzurichten, ich würde…"

Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn Javert hatte sich vorgebeugt und küßte ihn. Es war ein ungelenker Kuß, denn Javert hatte herzlich wenig Ahnung davon, wie man dies richtig anstellte, und daß Valjean noch den Cognacschwenker in der Hand hielt, vereinfachte die Dinge nicht gerade.

Valjean taumelte zwei Schritte zurück und starrte Javert aus weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

Javert hatte plötzlich panische Angst, daß sich der Geist der Weihnacht mit ihm nur einen grausamen Scherz erlaubt hatte, daß dies Valjean völlig unwillkommen war, daß er in der nächsten Minute hinaus in die Nacht gejagt werden würde.

„Das kam überraschend", sagte Valjean atemlos und stellte sein Glas ab. Er holte zweimal tief Luft, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Ich… ich habe davon geträumt, aber nie geglaubt, es könnte tatsächlich passieren. Bitte sage mir, daß es nicht nur eine Laune war, das könnte ich nicht ertragen."

Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken im Garten hatte Javert geglaubt, daß er Vertrautheit wollte, daß körperliche Nähe ihn gar nicht interessierte, doch sein ungeübter Kuß hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Die Berührung gefiel ihm, sie gefiel ihm sogar außerordentlich gut. Und Valjeans Worte waren bei seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht sonderlich hilfreich. „Habe ich je gewirkt wie ein Mann, der ‚Launen' hat?" fragte er und küßte Valjean erneut.

Diesmal erwiderte dieser den Kuß, der auch gleich hinsichtlich Länge und Qualität eine Verbesserung darstellte.

„Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, daß du es vorziehst, hier zu schlafen?" fragte Valjean, als sie beide einsehen mußten, daß Sauerstoff zum Leben doch irgendwie notwendig war, und sie schwer atmend aneinandergelehnt standen.

„Wo ich schlafe, ist mir gleichgültig, solange du auch da bist." Javert wagte ein Auflachen, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es weder bitter, noch ironisch. „Wobei ich derzeit bezweifle, daß Schlafen wirklich unsere Priorität ist."

_Frohe Weihnachten Euch allen!_


End file.
